


Could Have

by summersrage



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, No Beta, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, drunk and exhausted, musings, sorry - Freeform, we die as women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/pseuds/summersrage
Summary: Had he lived, Cassian Andor would have found himself everything this life denied him.





	Could Have

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d because I will die as a woman.

She was a girl. 

A target.

An asset.

And nothing more.

She was a means to an end, the missing key into the Empires iron grip on the galaxy.

His intel was detailed but, he suspected, there was so much more he didn’t know.

He expected many things from her, but a strong willed, selfless woman wasn’t one of them.

He figured she took the deal with Mothma to save her own skin, he’d never actually know for sure.

He saw her as a petty criminal, no morals, standing for nothing, she cared only for herself and nothing more.

Yet there was something about her that trusted her with his stolen blaster. 

Then there was Jedha, she threw herself into the crossfire’s to save a child who who would unknowingly lose her life in a matter of hours.

She faced a group of stormtroopers with nothing but her skill to save his neck. She threw herself on top of him to protect him from a bombs blast.

Jyn Erso was full of surprises.

If he’d lived long enough he many have come to name the feelings that brought him to her aid in Saw’s layer, what caused him to spare her father, attempt to call off the x-wings, and go back for her on Eadu. 

What caused him to go against a lifetime of training to sacrifice it all and follow her to Scarif. 

Had Cassian Andor lived long enough, he would have found himself in an unfamiliar position. He would have found himself realizing there was something more important than orders, more important than the rebellion. 

He would have found something he never thought he’d ever feel. 

Something worth fighting for, someone far more important than the rebellion.

Cassian Andor would have found himself in love with Jyn Erso.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just worked a close/open/close within the past 24 hours.
> 
> I’m exhausted, drunk, and in the mood, thanks for reading my nonsense. I hope you were able to somewhat enjoy.


End file.
